The Beyondard Wars: The Cook and the Soldier
by DreyTide
Summary: After cyberbeast Grezar is taken down,peace returns to the Beyondard.That is until the third cyberbeast appears and wreaks havoc.Rated M to be safe.POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! FIND THE UNCENSORED VERSION ON Deviantart.Cpt 7 is up
1. The Wounded Soldier

The Beyondard Wars: The Cook and the Soldier

Chapter one

Phakchi stood overlooking the crowd of villagers, watching them eat the food she had prepared for them. She had violet eyes and purple hair that was held off her face with a folded red bandana that had three short knives in it. She was wearing a green shirt with gold trim and a baggy pair of black pants. She had a white two-piece apron that was tied around her waist with a white cloth belt. A wide knife that looked like a butcher's knife was slipped through the belt so Phakchi could easily access it when she was cooking.

Getting down from the picnic table, Phakchi started to head towards a large building in the village until she felt someone tug on her shirt. Sitting next to her was a young boy with violent red hair, green eyes with his right ear pierced with a silver stud. He was wearing a worn leather apron around his chest that fell to his knees and fingerless gloves. His belt was fitted with many knives for various cooking styles. He wore a pair of blue jeans and grey t-shirt with a red trim. He also wore his headband in the same style as Phakchi, with the three short knives. The only difference was that his was blue.

"Where are you going?" His very calm voice reminded Phakchi of someone she knew.

"To check on him and to see if he woke up yet." Phakchi tousled the boy's red locks.

"Oh, Him." The boy's calm face turned into one of rage as he looked away.

"What do you mean by 'Him'?" Phakchi said annoyed by the boy's emphasis on the word.

"You always spend your spare time looking after him. Who is he anyway?"

Phakchi closed her eyes and smiled. "A good friend of mine."

"That doesn't mean anything!" He shouted after her as she walked away.

Phakchi grinned. Her apprentice didn't understand but she couldn't blame him, he hadn't been around when He first arrived. She looked up and saw something hanging out of a window of the school compound building. She entered and went up the numerous stairs past the classrooms, hearing giggling from some of them. The kids of today knew more then she had at their age. Phakchi shook her head laughing under her breath, laughing at her stupidity at her first kiss. She walked past the kitchen and up to the medical ward and opened the door. Someone was standing at the window while leaning against the wall. It was apparent that they were either cold or weak as they were shaking pretty hard. Phakchi closed the door and watched as they turned their head slowly.

"What are you doing here?" A masculine voice called out to her.

"I'm here to look after you. You're hurt remember?" Phakchi responded.

"Humph! I can look after myself." He turned back to the window.

"I beg to differ." Phakchi strode up to him. "If it hadn't been for me and the others, you would have been dead."

"That's not the point." He began shaking harder.

Phakchi snorted and grabbed him. "Come back to bed. You're not strong enough to stand on your own yet."

She pulled him towards his bed and convinced him to lie down before she turned on a bedside lamp. He closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the light while Phakchi grinned and shifted to the side to shade his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, and watched her. She leaned over and brushed some stay hair off his forehead so she could change his bandages.

"You okay Barrel? You look like you're in pain." Phakchi reached for come clean bandages.

"I don't like anyone playing with my hair." Barrel growled.

Phakchi watched him. He had dark eyes, black hair and had stubble on his face. His tan skin added some character to his features while his high cheek bones added a mysterious look to him.

"Too bad." She grinned forcing him to sit up. She undid the bandage around his forehead and began to clean the small gash on his forehead. "You know, he doesn't like you at all."

Barrel winced ever so slightly as the gash stung. "Who?"

"My apprentice." Phakchi said tying a clean bandage around his head.

"Hacoom?" Barrel asked making Phakchi stop.

"Yeah."

Barrel looked away from her and snorted. "How come?"

"Well, he doesn't know you and he probably doesn't trust you either." Phakchi said moving onto his right cheek

"Teenage pre-pubescent boys." Barrel muttered making Phakchi look up at him.

"I bet you were at his age."

Barrel snorted. "At fourteen? Hell no. I was having respect, loyalty and obedience pounded into me."

Phakchi looked at him. "He's fifteen going on sixteen soon.

Barrel closed his eyes. "So?"

"He's a bit more cautious." Phakchi put three small pieces of medical tape over the cut on his cheek.

"Sure fooled me." Barrel looked towards the window.

"Oh come on!" Phakchi laughed. "He's growing up. Immaturity is normal in his life."

Barrel grinned. "Are you sure you don't mean rash stupidity?"

"Now really." Phakchi was in stitches.

"I'm serious. Soon he'll get the rash teenage stupidity and do a lot of really crazy stuff."

"Oh? Like you've ever done anything like that?"

"Plenty of times. I swear, no one knows how I managed to keep my bad boy personality with all the solitary confinement I've ever done."

Phakchi tried to calm herself down. "He's not the kind of kid that will do crazy stuff."

Barrel face broke into a big grin. "Save that line for when he starts going out on beer raids with his friends. Who knows he might bring a keg back."

Phakchi gave him a serious look. "Don't go giving him ideas."

Barrel looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't plan to."

Phakchi shook her head and went to work on his shoulder. "Can you tell me something?"

Barrel turned and looked at her. "Sure"

"Why did you go after the pack of Spiky viruses?" Phakchi began to dab at six long scratches on his left shoulder. The were actually marks from the Spiky's dangerous teeth.

"They were coming after the village so I knew that I had to stop them." Barrel looked back at her. "It's what I do. I save people."

Phakchi smiled and threw the used bandages in the garbage bin. "That's going to end up being your downfall someday."

"Heh! Yeah right!" Barrel smiled broadly.

Phakchi sat down on the edge of his bed and cupped one hand to his cheek. "It will if you keep putting your life in danger."

Barrel rolled his eyes. "Like that has ever stopped me. I was born into danger Phakchi, so this is minor. When the world became dangerous, I was ready for it. That's who I am."

Phakchi sighed. He had her there. "But still, you could have called upon Colonel-"

"You're forgetting that he's been deleted." Barrel snapped. He suddenly fell silent for a few moments.

"Barrel? Are you okay?" Phakchi looked at the man.

Barrel sighed. "Have you ever lost a childhood friend?"

Phakchi nodded. "I had only one true childhood friend before the big change."

Barrel held his head in his hands muffling his words a bit. "I had him since I was a kid. He meant everything to me."

Phakchi pated his shoulder. "It will all work out. Now rest you need it."

Phak switched the light off and left the room. She flopped down on her bed ans sighed into her pillow. There was something strangely familiar about Barrel. Something that Phakchi had seen before.


	2. A Strange Transmission

Chapter 2

Harsh sunlight crept into the small room. Barrel pulled the blankets over his head and blocked it out. He gave a small growl and shoved his head under his pillow. He cursed the small opening in the curtains and curled up in a ball. He missed Colonel's constant yawning in the early morning.

"Damn it Colonel." He whispered. "Why did you have to go and destroy yourself along with the generator?"

Barrel felt a sudden pang of guilt. He now wished that he hadn't removed Colonel's emotional data. If Colonel had still had emotions, he would have found a way to save himself and destroy the Dimensional Area generator.

"Damn it Colonel, I'm sorry….." He whispered into the pillow. He heard a sudden noise out in the hall as he put his head back on top of the pillow and pretended to be asleep. Phakchi entered and put a tray down on his bedside table before opening the curtains.

"Barrel, are you awake?" She called to him.

Barrel ignored her and curled up into another ball. Phakchi sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair.

"You miss him don't you?" She watched as he looked over his shoulder and nodded. "I think that he's still alive. He's probably out there trying to get back here."

Barrel sat up. "He's not. Iris said that he was destroyed."

"Well maybe he survived and we missed something that we should have noticed." Phakchi pointed out.

Barrel rolled over and curled up. "I highly doubt it Phakchi. If he had survived he would have let us know. Iris and I searched the remains of the generator network and found no trace of Colonel. The connection to the other networks had been cut off so roughly that it was surprising to discover that is was still stable."

Phakchi reached out to him then recoiled. She got up and walked to the door before turning around. "If you want to go for a walk later or get outside just for some fresh air, just let me know."

Barrel grunted and waited for her to leave before he ate. He ate half of what was on the plate before he felt sick and had to lie down. He could hear Phakchi's stern voice in the kitchen down the hall, where she was instructing Hacoom. Barrel groaned and rolled over. In a haze, he instinctively reached for his PET and called out for Colonel. Instead of the usual silence, he could have sworn that he heard static and something else. Barrel's grip slackened on the PET before it clattered to the floor as Barrel collapsed to the side. He was aware of some one standing over him doing something before leaving. Suddenly he heard someone burst into the room and grab him. He could hear the person talking but, it wasn't clear.

"Barrel!"

Barrel jerked and looked around. The room was still hazy. Phakchi pulled him to his feet and sat him back on the bed. His cheeks were flushed and both his forehead and cheeks were hot. His eyes were glassy looking and were trying to focus the room. She pushed him down into a laying position and left for a wet cloth. When she returned, Barrel was unconscious- or so she thought. She rubbed his cheeks with the cloth before draping it over his forehead. Then she noticed his PET laying on the floor. As she picked it up she was aware of static from an incoming message that was trying to connect to the PET from a long distance away that was just out of range from the village. She was aware of something talking on the connection. She listened for a minute before she realized that there were a few other people on it also talking. The funny thing was they kept repeating the same message over and over again. Phakchi tried to listen to them but only managed to catch a few words. She shook her head as the connection suddenly cut out. She decided to let Slashman stay with Barrel until he woke up.

There was something fishy about this.

Barrel woke up sometime around 8:30 pm with something wet on his face. He groan as he sat up, hearing someone shifting in an empty seat next to him. He looked over at Phakchi who looked worried as he sat up.

"How do you feel?" She asked as he put the cloth on the bedside table.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded hoarse and unused. He wasn't very surprised as Phakchi passed him a glass of water to drink. He drank it greedily and put the cup down when he was done. "I have no idea what happened with my PET before I fell asleep. There was all this static."

"I couldn't make it out but it seemed to be coming from a far distance away." Phakchi commented.

Barrel grinned. "The Beast Gate PET's that were made for the military had more options and functions then the normal civilian ones. One of its extra functions is an increased com link and communication range. But to think that my PET's picking up something so far from this village and is getting static from it is incredible."

Phakchi nodded. "They kept repeating something over and over again. I was only able to make out a few words from the communication with all the static."

Barrel looked at her sharply. "What were they?"

Phakchi shrugged. "I'm not sure what they mean. It sounds like some of them might be coded. There was a mention of something about the land named 'Lucky cat', the hidden city in the city of that 'cat,' and needing to find the one and only Colonel of Colonels."

Barrel scratched the stubble on his chin. "You're right. They are coded. And fortunately, I know that code off by heart. They are talking about the Nekoro city, where I grew up and joined the army. As for the hidden city in the city, that was and still is a false statement."

Phakchi raised an eyebrow. "Well why are they using it?"

Barrel laughed. "And that question is why we decided to use it to hide our position. How much of the Nekoro City do you know?"

Phakchi sat up. "That is where my mom, grandma, my two sisters, my brother and I moved when I was twelve. I took up my apprenticeship there and I usually cooked served to the soldiers of the city. It was the biggest city before the time of the big change and it always had more soldiers then the base could hold."

Barrel laughed again. "No, that's wrong."

Phakchi eyed him. "You know something."

Barrel nodded. "That I do, and I'll share it with you. While the public was aware of a base in the city, they only knew of the one that was falling apart and the one that was in use. But there was a more recent one. There is a hidden base deep underground that was hidden and was unchanged by the big change. That is where I finished my training."

Phakchi sighed. "And I thought I had known all your secrets. You know you remind me of someone I once knew. A young boy who was in the army when I was an apprentice."

Barrel smiled. "What happened? You seem embarrassed."

Phakchi blushed. "I screwed up my first kiss."

Barrel raised an eyebrow and stood at the window and felt Phakchi join him. "What happened? Did you miss and make your self look like a fool or a pervert?"

Phakchi gasped. "Yes. I missed and ended up kissing his neck by pure accident. How did you know?"

Barrel's grin became wider. "I remember that night well. You know your eyes look beautiful in the moonlight." Suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Phakchi's eyes widened as he pull away.

"You've grown so much since you were a teenager Barrel." She said as a distant memory surfaced in her head. "Oh Barrel Steel Colonel why did you leave?"

Barrel looked out the window. "They sent me to the hidden base to finish my training. I'm so sorry Phakchi." Barrel muttered. He took her into his arms and held her close. Phakchi looked up at him and pulled him down towards her. She slowly pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Barrel sighed and returned the kiss. The love between them returned like a roaring waterfall. They didn't even notice Koujiro or Hacoom standing in the doorway gaping at them.

Barrel and Phakchi just didn't seem to care.


	3. Like A third Degree Burn

Chapter 3

The human resistance was in town for a few days. They came with extra food, and other essentials. The people in the Hamkatera village were overjoyed. Phakchi on the other hand wasn't as happy. The Resistance had offered to cook for the two days they were in the village. They told Phakchi that her food and cooking style was superb but that even a great cook needed a break every once and a while.

She wandered around the village. Although it was welcome to hear more people in the village, she couldn't help but to feel uneasy. She sat down on an empty crate on the wharf and sighed. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to do something. It wasn't until Barrel sat down next to her that she noticed him.

"You seem scared. What's up?" He pulled her close to him.

"I feel uneasy around all these people I don't know." She moved closer to him. "You seem distracted as well."

It was Barrel's turn to sigh. "Well… I've heard some…. Things."

Phakchi looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Barrel looked out into the water. "Well I've heard that there is a reason behind the rapid rise in the virus's numbers."

"They're rising? You never told me that their numbers were growing Barrel!" Phakchi shouted.

"That's not the point. The point is that another large data signature has been detected. No one is sure what it is but we have a theory that it might be a third Cyberbeast. One that could be stronger and more devastating than Gregia and Falzor or even Super Cyberbeast Grezar." Barrel exhaled deeply. "Not only that but he has an army ten times bigger then the two Cyberbeast's armies combined. That's including viruses as well."

Phakchi pushed closer to him. "Barrel, please tell me that it isn't true."

"I hate to tell you this Phak but it looks like it might be true. If it is, we're screwed. I don't have Colonel, no one would want to join or make an army after the 'war' we just finished and we don't have the power or means to fight him. The signature's power alone is as strong as Gregia and only Megaman beasted out was able to match the power and that options closed to us now." Barrel shook his head. "And the Fossa Ambience won't work anymore. We're in major trouble Phak. The less people that know about this problem the better."

"Oi!"

Barrel and Phakchi turned around. Hacoom and Koujiro were standing near a boat with their arms crossed and pissed off looks on their face. Barrel was willing to bet that Koujiro was more pissed then Hacoom. Barrel knew full well that Koujiro had a crush on Phakchi and got upset whenever another man got close to her. Barrel gritted his teeth and glared at them. "What do you want?"

"Why are you with Phakchi? She's mine you know!" Koujiro snarled at Barrel. "Why don't you leave her alone? You're probably the one that's been leading the viruses here!"

Barrel began to get to his feet, when Phakchi held him back. Hacoom smirked and watched the show. Phakchi pulled Barrel back down onto the crate. "Koujiro I understand that you have feelings for me and I respect that. But it would be very inappropriate for a woman of my age to share those feelings with a thirteen year old boy. I have feelings for you but they are from the perspective of a friend or an older sister. Barrel and I had known each other since we were your age and we still feel the same feelings for each other. I'm taken Koujiro, but that doesn't mean that I don't like you as a friend."

Koujiro thought about it. "You still care for me don't you?"

Phakchi smiled. "I do. It's more on a friendly level then on a boyfriend and girlfriend level, and I highly doubt that Barrel's the one leading the viruses here. Especially since-"

Barrel held a hand over her mouth. "I think that's all they need to know. Remember, the world is still recovering from Grezar, and we don't need more chaos to brew."

Hacoom narrowed his eyes. "You know something don't you?"

Barrel shrugged before standing up. "It's not your concern. You don't battle viruses."

Hacoom lunged at Barrel and tried to hit him. Barrel back flipped away and looked at the apprentice. "You're being rash. There's too much testosterone flowing through your veins and to your head."

"Look I would fight them off if you'd let me for frigs sake! I'm of age Barrel! I'm a man!" Hacoom shouted.

"You're not of age just yet. You're only sixteen. Besides, just because you have grown into a young man doesn't make you a man. You have to earn it in the eyes of others." Barrel rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm fighting with you! It's pointless. I'm just wasting energy and time. You're annoying."

"The feeling's mutual asshole!" Hacoom retorted.

Barrel's body shook with anger. Phakchi got up to lead Barrel away when he grabbed a hold of Hacoom by the front of the shirt and threw him to the water.

"Bitch!" Hacoom yelped as he hit the water. He was hidden by the water momentarily before he clambered to the surface. He scrambled up onto the wharf and growled at Barrel. Barrel ignored him. Hacoom's face turned red. "No good son of a bitch!" He yelled kicking at Barrel. The kick landed in Barrel's crotch. Barrel howled as he bent over grabbing himself.

"You God damn little mother fucker!" he yelled as Hacoom ran past him.

Phakchi was shocked. Sure she had heard Barrel swear before, but she had never heard him cuss that badly. Poor Barrel was in agony. He was now on the ground still holding himself.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Phakchi asked.

"Like a third degree burn." Barrel groaned. "Help?"

Phakchi pull him to his feet while Koujiro held himself up on a crate. Phakchi dragged Barrel back to the main compound and pulled him up to her room. She lay him on her bed and watched him relax a bit.

"What are you doing?" Barrel muttered weakly.

Phakchi sat next to him. "Relax. It should feel better soon."

Barrel smiled as she began to stroke his hair. He raised his eyebrows as she leaned into him. She slowly laid down next him and rested her upper body on his. She gently kissed his lips, making him sigh loudly. She felt something rubbing at her lips before she realized that it was his tongue. Phakchi parted her lips and allowed their tongues to meet. They angled their heads slightly and continued to kiss, tasting each other. The kiss was tender, yet firm and was very enjoyable. Barrel slowly pulled away making her open her eyes. He cuddled into her, his breathing becoming heavier. It was then that she noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes and a new bandage around his wrist.

"What did you do this time Barrel?" She whispered softly to him.

"I was up last night keeping watch while I was sharpening my sword and it slipped." He muttered tiredly.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Phakchi whispered as he closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep.


	4. Same nightmare night after night

Chapter 4

There was a crack of lightning as the rain poured onto Barrel. He was laying with his back on the ground, in pain. There was another crack of lightning as a shadowy figure suddenly stood over him. Barrel looked up warily as the figure picked him up by his throat. Barrel tried to call for help, but the figure's grasp on his throat tightened.

"You left me as a pawn. And you allowed me to be destroyed. Such a pitiful human. Such disloyalty. Such an offence deserves death." The figure said as if killing Barrel was the easiest thing in the world. As another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, Barrel saw the figure's face clearly.

"C-Colonel. What are you doing?" Barrel managed to choke out.

Colonel's face was smiling in a murderous way. Without warning, he stabbed his sword through Barrel's chest.

Barrel jerked with a start, sweat running down his face. It was the same nightmare he had had since he had lost Colonel in the Generator network. There was a whine of discomfort as Barrel felt an unfamiliar weight on his left shoulder. Looking down, he saw something that shocked him even more then his nightmare.

Phakchi was asleep on his shoulder.

Barrel watched her for a while, noting that her apron and the knives weren't on her. He wondered how she could have slept on him and he didn't notice. She gave another groan as her eyes opened slowly. She yawned then looked up at him.

"Sleep good?" she whispered.

Barrel grunted. "I wish… I keep having the same nightmare night after night."

"What's it about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on!" Phakchi cried as she sat up.

Barrel shook his head. "I don't want to scare you…"

"Barrel." Phakchi began to protest.

"I'm leaving again." Barrel said getting up off the bed.

Phakchi stuttered. "B-but y-your injured."

"Nothing a little antiseptic paste won't heal." Barrel gave a small smile.

"But… what happens if one of them acts up in battle?" Phakchi joined him and put on her apron.

Barrel chuckled. "Well shit happens."

Phakchi groaned. "You're reckless."

Barrel Shrugged. "Yeah so? I'm going next week no matter what you say."

Phakchi rolled her eyes before suddenly latching onto him. "I'm coming with you."

Barrel looked at her. "No. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! If you can go out and do it then I'm coming too! Look, I can fight, I can cook and I can tend to your wounds. Let me please. You don't have Colonel right now. It's suicide if you don't have a navi. That's where Slashman and I can help."

Barrel Sighed and looked at her. "Fine… You can come."

Barrel sat out in an old mechanic shop, sorting out his stored weapons. He had several anti-Zoanoriod/virus weapons, a few blades, a few standard militia weapons, explosives (Dark Kirisaki was an explosives expert and promised to look after them) a few radio jammers, some combat armor and some other weapons which Barrel had sorted into groups.

"Geeze… I have so much crap that would help me out there… Ugh… decisions decisions…" He sighed as she heard Someone behind him.

"Wow… Talk about boys and their toys." Phakchi step behind him.

Barrel laughed and picked up a simple Desert Eagle and turned to her. "Ever shoot a gun?"

"Nope." She looked at him as he picked up a clip and loaded it.

"Good, I'm gonna teach you how." He put the gun in her hand and stood behind her, aiding her in holding and aiming the gun. "Now just hold it like this and keep your grip. Look for a target and aim for it- just point at it with the gun and I'll help you."

"This is hard." Phakchi muttered as she pointed it at a paint can. She could feel Barrel's breath on her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine but at the same time, if kind of felt nice.

"It is until you get the hang of it then it becomes second nature." He laughed. "Now shoot."

Phakchi pulled the trigger. The barrel of the gun came back and smack her in the face as the bullet ended up ricocheting off the ceiling.

"Not bad… Could use some practice." He commented as she rubbed her face.

"That hurt…. Can I try a different gun?" She said. "One that won't bounce back at me too much?"

Barrel shrugged. "Sure. Try a rifle or something like it. Less recoil."

Phakchi looked around and picked up a scoped rifle. She instinctively looked through the eyepiece and aimed at an old spray paint can. She fired and hit it with deadly accuracy. making the can explode.

"Nice aim-"

"Not done yet." She looked away from the eye piece and shot three cans standing in a row. All of them gushed paint as the bullet entered.

"You're a natural!" Barrel exclaimed. "I've had great beginner snipers in my squad before but none of them could shoot like that!"

"What kind of gun was that?"

" A Z-3 FB. A standard gun for people who know how to use it." Barrel smiled. "Oh the fun I'm gonna have teaching you how to use, shoot and load guns."

Later that night, Barrel was sitting on Phakchi's bed, looking around the room. He was in the act of trying to find a sleeping bag so he could sleep in her room as she had earlier offered when he saw an orange notebook. Curious, he picked up the small notebook off the bedside table and began to look through it. There was a lot of poetry spread across several pages, along with small notes on the side. Then one caught his eye. He looked again and rubbed his finger over the single note on the page above the poem.

"Why does it have my name…?" He whispered to himself before he began to read it.

In the high rising sun  
On the stout sand dune  
Stands a strong soldier  
Watching the fading moon

He holds no gun  
Yet he wields a blade  
He fights for the world  
Since war was made

His hair is long  
But he doesn't care  
Nor does he mind  
Being called strong

When the world won't go right  
He gets to his feet  
Dusting off his blade  
He gets ready to fight

But his heart he can't mend  
Not for his cousin or girl  
But he can't tell the world  
That he lost his best friend

So in the high raising sun  
On the stout sand dune  
Stands the strong soldier  
Waiting for the moon

Barrel whistled. "Wow…"

There was a loud noise from the doorway. Barrel turned and saw Phakchi standing there in a tank top and some shorts. "Excuse me?"

Barrel held up the notebook. "I meant your poem. When did you write it?"

"A few weeks ago… Hacoom told me…." She said closing her door, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

"Told you what?"

"That you're his cousin."

"Like hell-"

"He is… he has a picture of you and your family when he was a baby."

"Impossible. I was treated like an outcast by my family after my step father's death. I joined the militia to escape them."

"I have one… You're just as I remembered too…" She went to a page in the notebook and pulled it out. There was a picture of at least seven or eight people. They all had red or brown hair with green eyes however the one that stuck out was a young teenager with ink black hair that was gelled to look spiky, a pierced eyebrow, three piercings in his right ear, ripped jeans a oversized beige camo jacket with fake fur on the hood, black leather boots and a muscle shirt. Next to him was a woman with long red hair holding a small red haired child that was unmistakably Hacoom.

"Holy crap…. I forgot about this picture…"

Phakchi looked at him. "What happened to your piercings?"

"Had to get rid of them." Barrel smiled. "Still have the places where I was pierced though and I have this."

He pulled off his jacket and showed her the inner side of his arm. She made a long sound of interest. "When did you get this tattoo?"

Barrel laughed. "Days before the Big change. It's half finished. My friend was a tattoo artist before he joined the army and he still runs his "business" out of his dorm. It's clean and he did it for free since he has excellent pay."

"How clean?" Phakchi asked as she got under the blankets.

"He's a neat freak.' Nuff said."

Phakchi laughed. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're sleeping in a bed."

"N-Next to you?"

"Oh suck it up. You slept next to me last night. Besides, we didn't even do anything."

Barrel grunted. "But… let me get changed."

Phakchi laughed as he left the room and returned a minute later in his muscle shirt and a pair of scrub pants. He dropped a duffle bag to the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. To his dismay, Phakchi pulled him into bed with her and pulled the blankets on top of them. "There…"

Barrel grunted and rolled over, falling asleep quickly. An hour later he woke up in a cold sweat. Barrel rolled over and noticed Phakchi still up reading a book. "You still up?"

"Yeah… another nightmare?"

"Yeah-"

"You're soaked."

"Huh?"

Barrel looked down. His shirt and pants were wet with sweat. He groaned and got up. He changed his shirt and began to rummage for some pants before he noticed something and blushed. "Oh… crap…"

"What is it-"

"That was my only pair of pants…."

"I wear guys pants to bed. Here." She threw him a pair

Barrel shrugged. "Thanks…" He pulled them on over his boxers got back into bed.

Phakchi turned off the light and snuggled into him. "You're so warm."

Barrel stayed silent and rolled onto his back. He smiled and started to hum something. He felt Phakchi lift her head.

"What is that song?"

"Edge of night. It's one of the songs I sing when I'm out in the wild, watching the stars."

"Can you sing it?"

Barrel Smiled as she lay her head back down on his shoulder as he began to sing softly:

"Home is behind  
the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade"

"Beautiful." She whispered. "Where did you hear it?"

"I got it off some Lord of the Rings movie. Pippin sings it. I love it." Barrel smiled as he began to drift off.


	5. Lean forward and pinch your nose

Drey: yes I'm updating. Lately, I've been concentrating more on school and writing the chapters in my spare time more then uploading them. From this chapter on, there will be stronger language, sexual references/themes, nudity and mild blood and gore. There will also be a few lemons that WON'T be included on here. If you want full uncensored blood and gore, language, the lemons etc. and you have a Deviantart account, go on over and read it. If you don't have a Deviantart account of you're too lazy to make one, those chapters are available upon request. If you don't have a account you can submit an anonymous review and ask for it there. When you do, give me an address so I can send it to you.

Now, I cut the lemon out of chapter five for now, and I will post it on Deviantart soon. If you want it in the story, I need at least 3 people to review and say they want me to post it.

Thanks! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Phakchi woke up at about 1:30 hearing a loud groan. She raised her head sleepily and looked to Barrel. He was grabbing the sheets under him, and seemed to be in pain. Although she couldn't hear what he was saying, it didn't sound peaceful.

She listened and heard him-whimpering? Her eyebrow raised. What was this? She nudged his shoulder and received no response. No surprise.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright panting. Phakchi held his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Fine… just… a bad childhood memory." Barrel held his head in his hands.

Phakchi smiled. "Come on. I'll get you something to eat."

Barrel dug into his sandwich. He was annoyed that Phakchi had insisted that she made it. It was good though. Turkey mustard and lettuce was a good combo, but how did she know…? He shrugged it off and kept eating. He heard a loud rumble as he look up at Phakchi. "You gonna eat?"

Phakchi shook her head. "Not hungry. Will you tell me about your dream?"

Barrel narrowed his eyes. "No. Stop asking me that!"

Phakchi sighed as her stomach rumbled again. "Gimme a bite of that sandwich and I'll stop, for now anyway."

Barrel passed her the plate and watched her take a bite. She passed the plate back to him, while he continued to eat. He got up and put his plate in the sink and began to wash it. He yawn, splashing water on the floor. Phakchi got up to pass him and slipped on the wet floor. Barrel caught her and laughed. "Falling for me?"

Phakchi laughed and handed him a mop. "Clean it up."

Barrel grumbled and glared at her as he mopped the floor, knowing that she had a point. He put it back and leaned against the counter. Phakchi leaned against him and kissed him. Barrel licked her lips as they began to French each other. By some hidden instinct, Phakchi lifted her leg and rested in on his hip while she leaned him back a bit. Barrel's hands slid from her waist to her hips as their kiss became deeper. He suddenly felt something pulling on the back of his shirt. Barrel broke the kiss as he pulled the shirt up over his head before he resumed his action. Phakchi smiled as she rested her hand in his hair. She realized that it was actually softer and fluffier then it looked. Her other hand was under his arm, resting between his shoulder blades. She began to cuddle closer when he pulled away.

"You're getting a little frisky Phak." Barrel chuckled reaching for his shirt. Phakchi shook her head and resumed kissing him just as Hacoom walked in the kitchen.

"AIEEE! Get a room!" He cried paling as Phakchi turned to look at him.

"This was private until you came in." Phakchi said as Barrel hurriedly pulled his shirt on. "Come on Barrel." Phakchi said pulling Barrel back to bed by his wrist. Hacoom stared at Phakchi's bedroom door as it closed and began to twitch.

The previous night's attempt to get Barrel to wind down, relax and forget his troubles ended in a disaster. Phakchi had been so upset, she had kept Barrel awake all night and was greeted by his one unhidden black eye glaring at her when she woke up in the morning. She had leapt out of bed frightened and had cursed him later.

She had been however invited to go swimming in the sea by Koujiro. Phakchi took this opportunity to track down Barrel and throw his pair of swimming trunks at him. So here she was dressed in her bikini swim suit sitting on the wharf, wrapped in her towel waiting for Barrel. Hacoom was reading his manga nearby, just passing time.

"Phakchi."

"Hai Slashman?"

"I don't think Barrel's coming." Slashman's Hologram appeared by her shoulder.

Phakchi sighed. "I don't expect him to. He's probably sleeping somewhere. I mean, I did keep him up all night with my worrying and emotions. "

"Hey!"

They turned to see Barrel Shirtless and his trunks. Phakchi had felt his chest the night before but she didn't think he was as ripped as he was. "Wow you're Jacked!"

Barrel blushed as he watched her gaze go slowly down his chest to his abs. Barrel turned a bit to get her to stop. So this it what is was like for girls to felt like when guys stared at their breasts or ass. "I have to keep in fit…"

Phakchi got up and let her towel drop and she suddenly felt the piercing gazes of the males. She had a flat stomach, smooth skin, and was well toned. Her ass was perfect, and her breasts seemed a bit bigger then they were. Phakchi looked around. Hacoom had dropped his manga. Koujiro was gaping with a grin tugging at his lips. Barrel attempted to look away, suddenly cupping his nose as a red liquid began to quickly run down his face. Phakchi blushed as she saw that Barrel was also attempting to cross his legs, which was hard since he was standing up on his feet and he had an obstical in the way. Oops.

"Well… I guess I look good." Phakchi muttered, tying the towel under her arms. Hacoom's hand grouped around for his manga while Koujiro dunked his head. The blush on Barrel's face grew redder. Phakchi laughed. "Sorry Barrel. Here. Lean forward and pinch your nose."

Barrel's face turned a deep crimson as Phakchi's hand gently tipped his head Down. He knew how close she was, any closer and she's know she'd have to back up. He could already feel her breath on his throat. She inched closer and suddenly stepped back. "Sorry." She turned tail and dropped the towel again and jumped into the water.

Barrel held his hand in place until the bleeding stopped. He looked to his feet and groaned realising he still had a problem to deal with. He watched Phakchi splash water on Koujiro and laugh. He began to run down the wharf quickly picking up speed, jumping at the last minute. He plunged into the freezing cold water at about 30 clicks an hour. He surfaced coughing hard, noticing that he had solved his problem.

"Hey!" Koujiro swam over to him laughing. "You splashed Phakchi good."

"Did I now?" Barrel grinned evilly while Phakchi growled.

"That wasn't funny Barrel!" She yelled swimming after him.

(A/N: go on YouTube and play Avatar soundtrack- Jake Enters his avatar world followed by Avatar soundtrack the bioluminescence of the night)

Ok, while the swimming outing had been cut short for Barrel, he had decided to start packing his things for his trip. He was going to leave the food for last, since he had to ask Phakchi if he could get some. He had finally decided what to take and was putting them in a bag when Koujiro came in.

"Dinner's ready." Kou giggled. "It's fish curry with a leafy green salad. You can see your girl-"

Barrel got up cursing the youngster and brushed past him to have his meal. A quick glance to the sky signalled that dusk was fast approaching. He got his food and ate hurriedly, avoiding everyone else. Phakchi was some three feet away talking to some of the parents about random subjects. Barrel put his plate down and held his head. He knew that Phakchi had been playing with him earlier but he had decided to play clueless and run off to pack his things. He was regretting his actions now, realising that it looked and felt like he had pushed her away.

"Wallowing in your own remorse are we?"

Barrel looked up at Phakchi. "So what if I am?"

"It's not always healthy." She countered as she stood in front of him

Barrel shrugged. "So? I don't care." His hands gently rested on her waist as she slowly leaned into his touch smiling. She tilted his head back slightly.

"You should. You'll live longer. Besides I know what will cheer you up." Phakchi said smiling as her hands cupped his face and her face came closer to his. He watched as his eyes became half lidded. He could almost feel her breath on his cheek. Then he realized something. They were in front of the whole village and the moment she had leaned into his touch, they had almost completely fallen silent to watch the two. Barrel's eyes widened in fear. Oh god no. Please no. Not here. That was asking for a disaster. No one knew what was between them except Koujiro and Hacoom and they weren't even suppose to know.

"P-Phak-" Barrel muttered a split second before her lips touched his.

Barrel blushed as she kissed him. The only sound was the crackling of the fire. His breath quickened as she slowly pulled away. "Today was my fault." She said slowly looking out to the outskirts of the village and staring off into the distance. Barrel watched her intently and watched her movement. He had seen the look that was in her eyes before. Trapped animals and viruses had that expression when they wanted to run off into the wild and stay there. She might have been sorry but Barrel had a funny feeling that he knew exactly what was going to happen. He felt her pull away slightly and look out into the horizon. She wanted to run off and hide for a while and there was no chance in hell that he was going to let her do that. He heard her breathing begin to speed up. Again he had seen this in wild animals and viruses when they had a chance to run off. Barrel looked around. All eyes were on them. He began to hear her panting quietly as people began to speak. He reached out for her.

"Phak, it's ok. I'm at fault too. Look promise me you won't do anything too crazy alright? I should have known you were joking and kidding around but I thought you'd know that I was joking too. You see, we're both in the same boat, there's no need to do anything too crazy, you hear me? Phak?"

There was no response from her. She only shifted away from him again He began to think frantically. Come on man, there has to be something that can make her come around. She's probably not thinking of running off into the wilderness with all the viruses… then again she does dislike them… What am I thinking!? She's probably going to do something crazy! He thought snapping out of his semi-trance.

"Phak look will you stay put for a moment. I have to tell you something-"

Without warning Phakchi ran off laughing, leaving Barrel stunned. Barrel knew what to do so he leapt to his feet following.

He could have easily caught her but he held back, trying to make this a fun experience. He began to laugh as some of the village kids cheered them on until they were out of sight, but Barrel continued on eventually tackling her into the dry, sandy and dusty ground. They laughed before sharing another passionate kiss before rolling to far and tumbling through the dust to finally land on Barrel's back.

"Damn!" he chuckled. "Don't do that!"

Phakchi giggled and looked up at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Barrel hugged her as he smiled.

Barrel looked at the stars, it had been at least an hour since they had ran from the village. Phakchi was curled against his chest shivering. He looked down and gently shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up.

"You need it more." Barrel said smiling. "I'd light a fire, but I don't want to risk any virus attraction."

"They'd follow that?" Phakchi asked pulling his now bare arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. You won't believe how smart those things are getting now days. They are learning that where ever there's a fire, there could be people and food. Yeah the bigger ones like the Brutes and the Spikey viruses eat humans, house pets garbage- you name it. They're also mating with the wild animals they resemble. Brutes with bears and Spikeys with the wolves, Coyotes, wild dogs etc. It's all out warfare now." He felt Phakchi's hand close around his.

"Is the wild that bad?" She asked looking up at him, watching him twirl his sword in his free hand.

"Not really. Look up." He pointed. "See the patterns of the Cyber net?"

Phak looked at it. "It looks like it's glowing faintly."

Barrel nodded. "It is. You can hardly see it in the cities during the day, but at night out here in the wilderness, it's glows brighter then the stars. At night in the cities where resistance bases and heavily populated places are, all the transmissions being sent and received make it even brighter. Colonel and I used it to track viruses before Gregia and Falzor began the Global take over."

Phakchi smiled. "It's so nice."

Barrel laughed. "If you're in the jungle at night, everything seems to glow, so it's easier to see predators and fend them off…" He sighed deeply. "There's so much I could show you and teach you… it's amazing."

Phakchi leaned against him. "I'm still going with you right?"

Barrel looked down and captured her lips in his. "Damn rights you are… if you want to that is."

Phakchi stood and pulled him up. "Come on. We need our rest." She flashed a very alluring smile.

Barrel grinned and walked with her back to her room. "Should we get ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be in the rest room. Will you wait for me?" Phakchi asked.

"Frig waiting for you. I can do something better." Barrel chuckled seductively.

Phakchi giggled. "Ah screw it. Come on." She gently lead him into her room and locked the door.


	6. Thanks for the good time

Chapter 6

Phakchi woke up the next morning next to Barrel. She sighed and breathed in his scent. He always seemed to smell like fighting, sweat, blood, fire wood smoke, gunpowder, fresh air, and a daub of cologne or aftershave. She lay her head on Barrel's chest, remembering the night before. She closed her eyes then sat bolt upright. She and Barrel didn't do THAT did they?

"Aww crap."

"Hmm?" Barrel rolled over. "What is it?"

"You remember what happened last night right?" She said sounding scared.

"Yeah how couldn't I? You talked me into it and I agreed because I wanted to do it." He sat up not caring about him being a little more then shirtless.

"Oh god…"

"Hey, you had me at 'Be gentle.' How could I resist that?" Barrel chuckled getting up and getting their clothes.

"Did you use protection?" Phakchi said sitting up as Barrel stooped to pick hers up.

"Yeah. Box is on the table and the wrapper is in the dust bin." He said throwing some clean clothes at her.

Phakchi hurriedly pulled them on and checked. "First time they were used huh and it was yours too?"

"Yup. Look you got get breakfast ready and I'll clean up, ok?" He pulled on his pants and he rooted around.

Phakchi giggled. "Thanks for the good time."

"Heh!" Barrel laughed.

After the quick shower Phakchi had started breakfast for the villagers. Barrel walked in and sat down, his hair still damp from his shower. He smiled at her. "Where's my cousin? Still in bed?"

"Speak of the devil." Phakchi nodded as the red haired apprentice walked in the room yawning. He glared at them.

"Morning." Barrel said kindly as he accepted a cup of coffee from Phakchi.

Hacoom growled. "Good morning yourself!"

"What's your problem?" Phakchi looked back at him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." He shot back as he got up. "There was a bedquake next door." He left for the bathroom as Barrel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Phakchi looked at him. "And what's a bedquake?"

Barrel looked up at her. "Simply put, he heard us last night."

Phakchi groaned. "Oh God! So much for thinking about it going un-noticed."

Barrel shrugged. "So? As long as he keeps his mouth shut he'll live."

"That's not the point."

"What do you mean?"

"What if there were people looking for us last night and they heard us?"

"Oh… Shi-"

"Besides, the Village Elder won't be pleased." Phakchi passed him a plate of food.

"Who?"

"Never mind. So what's your plan when we're out in the wild lands of Beyondard?"

"Well, I'll teach you a few things, namely how to kick ass and take names." Barrel chuckled.

"And how are we going to transport the supplies?" Phakchi said curiously.

"We'll carry them. I'll take all the heavy stuff with me and leave you with things like medical supplies etc." Barrel said smirking at her. "Now who's this elder?"

Phakchi stuttered then sighed. "Kage'uet is who we'd consider as a true leader. She may not hold much political power, but she likes to take the time to get to know everyone. When it comes to blessing young children or other celebrations she will be there. She likes to approve of marriages before they happen. She will talk to people and ask them questions. She has seen and proven many times men who would cheat on their wives."

"Kind of like a sage or shaman huh?" Barrel said finally starting on his food.

"Yeah. When I was rescued by the villages, she helped me get over my emotional trauma and she also helped me until I got better. You should defiantly meet her before you leave again. You'll have to meet her sooner or later, might as well make it sooner." She said as Hacoom re-entered.

"Who are we talking about? The old shaman dingbat?" Hacoom asked digging in.

"You will respect her." Phakchi said coolly. "Now how long does it take a person to use the bathroom? You were gone for quite a while."'

"It depends on what my body needed-" Hacoom began.

"Please?" Barrel asked motioning to his food. "This ain't table talk."

"So where does she live again?" Barrel asked following Phakchi around the village. "I want to finish getting our gear together."

"That can wait. I'm going with you since I've been meaning to see her." Phakchi heard a groan of protest. "Oh stop your whining. It will take a two hours tops, depending."

Barrel shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're not serious are you? Why can't I do it when we come back?"

"What happens if I end up coming back with your dead body and Kage'uet can't perform a funeral because she can't say anything about the person she never met?"

"Point taken, but I doubt I will end up dying." Barrel chuckled.

"With your brash ways child, you know not of your end."

Barrel whipped around noticing a stout woman with long greying hair. She had a few wrinkles and used a carved staff of dark drift wood. She was garbed in a white shawl, a brown robe and deep blue pants. Barrel couldn't help but wonder if the wasn't all there or if she was just plain dysfunctional.

"Kage'uet." Phakchi bowed her head. "It's good to see you. I hope you fair well."

"As do you child." She shook Phakchi's hand. "Is this the young hunter that the village is so keen to whisper about?"

"Hoo-boy." Barrel had a feeling what they were whispering about. He swore that when he saw Hacoom next…

"What is there to be upset about hunter? They praise you and look up to you. Never had they seen such a brave man who would throw himself into a spiky pack and throw most of them to the ground dead. There is also a rumour of you wrestling the Brute viruses too." Kage'uet said beckoning for them to follow

"Well, the part of me fighting the Brutes is true, how ever I wish Dark Kirisaki wouldn't be so quick to tell the tales." He said shrugging.

Kage'uet let them into the house. "Phakchi my child, can you put a pot on? I think I would like to meet this man properly."

"Yes, I'm on it." Phakchi said walking off to the kitchen while Kage'uet led Barrel to a living area where they knelt at a small table.

"I'm surprised you didn't come and see me earlier hunter." She said sounding short and agitated.

"I didn't know there was an elder until today." Barrel admitted. "I wasn't going to come till Phakchi mentioned about me dying out there."

"Well you certainly did make a wise choice. Tell me, exactly who are you?" Kage'uet said watching him. "and do please take of that coat child. It is not needed in here."

Barrel was reluctant to remove his jacket. It had been like a security blanket when he was a child, and even though he no longer thought of it as such, it still had a strange scent that comforted him. He often thought that it had belonged to his mother since the scent smelled feminine. He did however lay it next to him, shifting uncomfortably as the cool air hit his bare shoulders.

"Well I'm Col. Barrel Steel Colonel. I ventured far from my base in the Nekoro City in order to hunt viruses and to defeat the Cyberbeasts and somewhere along the way, I ended up here." Barrel said as Phakchi came in with a pot of tea and several mugs. She poured the tea and kneeled next to Barrel.

"You seem to be a caring man, but that is to be determined when I finish learning about you. How many women have you claimed?"

Barrel sat up shocked. "A very daring misconception since I'm in the army-"

"Answer the question."

Barrel sighed. "One."

Kage'uet rose an eyebrow. "Who was it, and when was it?"

Barrel stuttered, not knowing how to tell the elderly woman that it was the best cook in the village. "Uh… well..."

"It was me Kage'uet, and it happened last night. And for your next question, I was the one who brought it on." Phakchi bowed her head and stared into her tea.

"I never expected." Kage'uet sipped her tea.

"We knew each other when we were teens and I had always felt that urge when I was close to him. He's the one I love dearly. Last night… it felt so right." Phakchi continued as Barrel watched her. "But when he had to leave… I thought I'd never see him again."

Kage'uet sighed and looked at them. "Settle in, it's to be a long talk."


	7. Leaving for an Adventure Chp 7 part 1

Chapter 7 part 1

"A Bedquake?" Koujiro asked making Barrel choke on his saliva as he and Phakchi entered the kitchen.

Hacoom nodded. "Last night, they were screwing like rabbits or Horney devils. They kept me up too."

"That's not your to tell!" Barrel's temper snapped at that precise moment. He grabbed the teen by the shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground. Hacoom choked and swore at the man. Koujiro scrambled away from Barrel and hid behind Phakchi.

"You brought it on yourself you no good fucking c**k-sucker.' Hacoom growled through clenched teeth.

If Hacoom had thought Barrel had been pissed off before, Barrel was gonna throw a bitch flip on Hacoom's deserving ass. Barrel threw Hacoom into the counter and raised his fist to slug him in the face. But inches from his face, Koujiro pulled on Barrel's fist.

"D-don't." Koujiro sound scared. "Leave him alone."

Barrel shook Koujiro off and left the room in a rage. Hacoom had finally crossed the line with the man and had upset him enough to cause him to grab a hold of him. Phakchi scrambled up and ran after her lover. She wouldn't let him do something stupid.

"Barrel!" She cried out to him as she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. He turn sharply, his face red with anger. Phakchi hurriedly tried to find the right words But Barrel spoke first.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Phakchi gasped. "But-"

"I'm not putting up with his god damned antics!" Barrel said slapping her hand away.

"I'm not asking you to- ahh!" She cried as Barrel punched the wall behind her.

"He's all I have left of my family.. I'll be damned if I let him taunt me like this."

"Should I get the food and stuff ready now?" Phakchi cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Sure. I'll get everything else ready."

Barrel packed some folded Styrofoam sleeping pads between the front and center seats in the battered jeep. The very back of it would hold the food, medical supplies, water, weapons and the ammunition. There was a second separated second compartment that held the fuel should they use up the two tanks of fuel or if something happened to the gas tank.

"Is there room?"

Barrel looked up seeing Phakchi with more then an armload of food. Her Stout PT was slung over her back. Barrel smiled and motioned where she could put them in the back. He watched her as she placed them in the "trunk".

"Does the village know?" Barrel said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. Most of them aren't happy about it. I'm bringing Slashman just in case." Phakchi's fearful eyes stared deeply into his. Barrel seemed unfazed. He seemed ready to fight and protect her. Looking deeper, she could see the soldier he was.

"We'll need him if we get in a pinch. The weapons will only keep them at bay for so long." Barrel sighed. "Are we sleeping in your room tonight or in the jeep?"

"We have a choice?" Phakchi tilted her head. "Well the bed would be better."

Barrel slowly kissed Phakchi, feeling her tongue slip into his mouth making the taller man moan quietly as he held her. They slowly walked back to the compound, enjoying the night sky. They both went to bed and rested together for some few hours, before Barrel woke her up to go. They ate a rushed breakfast and headed out to the jeep where Barrel offered to drive for several hours, while she continued to sleep in the back seats.

THUD!

Phakchi sat up feeling disoriented. She was sleeping in the back of the jeep in a place she didn't know. "Barrel?"

"Yeah?" he asked as she climbed back into the front seats.

"Where are we?" She stretched and yawned.

"About six hours from the village." He said. "We woke up and left at about four thirty."

"It's what ten o'clock right?" She said looking for a digital clock.

"Almost eleven thirty by my watch." Barrel commentated. "Why, you wanna stop?"

Phakchi nodded. "Yeah it will give us time to get some more food in us and a chance to learn or surroundings."

Barrel nodded in agreement. "Ok but keep you weapons close. The food might lure in viruses."

Phakchi had set to work cooking a few sausage and toast while Barrel scanned the area. After determining that there was no immediate danger, he sat down next to her and drank in the scent. "Smells good."

"Sorry Barrel, no coffee with this meal." She grinned using a fork to poke at the sausage. "I'm a little out of my element out here."

Barrel snorted. "I'd say." He went to the jeep and rooted around before coming back with a bundle of cloth. "But hey it's good for survival training."

"Agreed." Phakchi pulled a plate from beside her "What's that?"

Barrel unravelled it and passed it to her. "You'll need a cloak while you're out here. I've also got you some fingerless gloves with grips if you want them. It will be easier to hold your gun." He picked at a few sausages and took two helpings of toast.

Phakchi quickly pulled the beige hooded cloak on and fastened it in the front after pulling her new gloves on. "Fits well."

"Yeash it does." Barrel muttered around a mouthful of food before swallowing. "It will help at night. It get's damn cold out here at night and that will help keep you warm."

Phakchi grinned back and dug into her portion while Barrel washed out the pan and his plate. "Tell my when you're done ok? I-" Barrel stopped abruptly and put his ear to the ground before swearing. "We're gonna have company real soon."

Phakchi downed her food. "How do you know?"

"I can feel the tremor in the ground. Probably not a stampede, but still bad enough." Barrel threw the pan and his plate into the trunk. Phakchi passed her plate to him while she kicked dirt and sand at the fire to put it out. They quickly rode off to find out that there was a large number of viruses not far from them. Cursing, Barrel hid the jeep in a near by alcove and pulled out his weapons. He hander her a head set and clipped the receiver to her belt.

"If I tell you to run, run and get back to the jeep. Drive back to the village and warn the resistance." Barrel said pulling out his sword.

"I can't drive." Phakchi muttered lowly pulling out her stout PT and an EM-16 A2.

"Then have Slashman drive." Barrel pulled off his jacket and shoved it into the back seat before running down to the sand dunes, and hiding behind them.

"Should I stay up here?" Phakchi asked kneeling down.

"_Yeah, It's the safest idea. Unless we encounter aerial type viruses, you'll be safest up there. If I can't get to you, use Slashman."_ Barrel said through the com-link.

"Okay." Phakchi kneeled down and looked through her scope. "Holy shit."

"_Report?"_

"We're in for a long fight. I see at least forty large viruses. All ground based." Phakchi looked up from her scope. "And they're coming in fast."

"_Phakchi stay up there!"_ Barrel threw himself to the ground and rolled to avoid a large brute virus. Barrel hacked at it slicing it's throat before challenging it's next opponent.

"Phakchi look out!" Slashman cried from his PET.

Phakchi fell backwards as a Spiky virus and a beast out Mettaur rushed at her. Phakchi froze in fear as the Spiky lunged.

"_Get on your feet damn it!"_ Barrel cried ignoring the viruses around him and firing at the viruses attacking Phakchi. Phakchi scrambled up and fired her EM-16 A2, knowing she'd be able to get more shots in. The Mettaur vanished in a cloud of pixels as it was deleted, She Spiky virus cried out and fell to the ground bleeding and leaking data.

"_How many are there now?"_ Barrel asked as he threw back some viruses as he switched to his gun for easier kills.

"Well over a hundred." Slashman said picking up on the com-link conversation. "Duck Phakchi!"

The Spiky hadn't been killed when they had shot at it. The wolf like creature buried it's fangs into her shoulder and pulled her down, ripping at her flesh. Phakchi screamed and dropped her gun. Unable to reach her PET, she reached for the knives in bandana. She took one and plunged it into the Spiky's throat. The virus cried out in pain as it fell limply to the ground. Phakchi placed the knives into a safety case in her pocket and tied her bandanna around her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Barrel needs back up." Slashman said, his hologram pointing at Barrel's location.

Phakchi looked down and saw several viruses ripping and biting at the man. Phakchi switched to her Stout and shot the viruses in the head to ensure their death. She slid down the embankment to his side and helped him up.

"I told you to stay up there." Barrel muttered, blood running down his lip from where it was split.

"I'm not leaving you like this." Phakchi looked at him, a hard look in her eyes.

"We're screwed, we need back up now."

At Barrel's words, the wind began to violently pick up along with a loud rumbling sound that sounded like a big ass sonic boom. A figure appeared on the horizon approaching fast. There was a loud piercing screech as a large red cyber phoenix approached at a frightening speed. At the same time a large teal cyber wolf with gold spikes on it's mane was running full tilt at the fray.

The Cyberbeasts were still alive, looked pissed off and were charging at them…


End file.
